"The Phoenix" Jason Bell
Profile Entrance(s) Music: White Knuckles by Alterbridge Video: Jason comes out clad in his long ring trunks which are black and have s blue and green DNA pattern down the side. On the rear of the trunks is a green and blue Phonix image. As he come out on the stage he pauses and waits for green and blue pyro to explode behind him, then in walks down the rampway slapping as many hands as he can. Once down the bottom he goes around the ring slapping more and more fans before hopping ip on to the apron, he then enters the ring and waits for his opponent. At special times he has been know to revert to Bang's ring entrance was leaping on to the top rope and flipping backwards into the ring. Normal Moves *Striking moves such as hard kicks, *Punches, *Chops and forearms, *DDT, *Armbar, *Judo takedowns, *Short-arm clothesline, *Jumping armbreaker, *Corner dropkick, *Top-rope forearm smash, *Rolling leg lock, *Running leg drop Signature Move(s) *Running powerbomb, *Spinning elbow, *Moonsault, *Knee Lock, *Brainbuster, *Yakuza kick, *Dragon suplex *Tiger suplex Finishing Move(s) * The Sick Kick: A running forward single leg flying kick which send the opponent flipping backwards (depending on size) *' The Cross Arm Breaker - Submission * The Phoenix Rising - Ankle lock into a Single leg boston Crab History * When Bell first started to wrestle it was under the company UKWA and under the ring name of Bang (who wore a blue and green mask and was a massive Baby Face) * He had great success with the character winning all the titles that UKWA had to offer and became there first world champion * In a Ladder match defending his title he hurt and injured his right knee. * This injury put him out of action for over a year * When Jason returned he wanted change his gimmick and drop the Bang character, UKWA didn't want to but they allowed him to try * The fans rejected the change and UKWA gave him a choice return to Bang for leave, Jason chose to leave * Jason head off to Japan to train under the world famous Master Yoko * Jason starts to train under Yoko and soon excels while training he meets a young Canadian named Portia. * The pair soon become close friends due to them spending so much time with each other as they were the only western's at the training dojo. * Around the same time Jason and Portia finishing training under Yoko and start working the Japanese Wrestling scene they fall in love and start to date by this time it's 2005 * Portia and Jason work the Japanese scene for over 3 years before coming to join TWOstars TWOStars career * In the late part of 2008 "The Phoenix" Jason Bell debuts for TWOstars as a heel. * He comes in hating his former gimmick Bang and hating cartoon characters and the fans who turned on him. Portia at this stage is not with him. * Jason soon targets Randy Roko and Angus Macdonald and tries to prove his point regarding the cartoon characters. * Angus who was the TV champion at the time fought Jason in a series of matches for the TV title. * But this time Portia had entered TWOstars as Jason's on screen assistant, there relationship was kept secret but clues did come out from time to time * Jason won his first TV title in a 5 way match involving Angus. * Jason had a great series of matches with CVD over the TV title which help Bell gain creditability as a champion * Jason becomes The Japanese Nightmare * Jason then went after Randy Roko much like Angus and the pair hand a massive feud with lasted for months and involved the TV title, the highlights of which was the killing of Petey by Portia, Randy's first TV title reign, Jason's and Randy's second TV title reign it finished at wrestlnova when Randy won the TV title again * Jason turned to CVD this time to try to go for the US title with Evil Gringo * At this time Jason was being tormented by an unknown person who seemed to know a lot about Jason's past and kept bring up Bang * Jason thought it was Randy at first and him and Portia tried to prove it, Portia pretended to like Randy only for her to turn on him at the PPV costing him the match * A long with the man stoking him TWOstars was under attack from SCW. Jason refused to join Denton and this lead to a feud with Denton's sidekick Chris Eagles. * Around this time Jason and Portia who had become a full-time wrestler created the Wrestling Revolution. * Before Jason's match with Eagles Portia joined the SCW in order to gain funds and turn to convert them to the revolution ways * At the PPV Eagles beats bell by dressing up as bang to annoy Bell * After this Jason full times wages war against the SCW and adds Naka to the revolution and the voice supports the move * He fought Kajin, Hart in a Ultimate X match and then MBR, Eagles and Kajin for a shot of the US title which had been destroyed and replaced by the ERE champion, this action by Rockefeller makes Bell focus on him. After the end of the number one contender match Darkstar is revealed as the man who has been helping Jason and he becomes Darkstar's Chosen One fighting against SCW. * Jason chases Rockefeller for a while before getting his shot, Jason is crown the ERE champion. * Jason becomes a face * Jason briefly feuds with Eagles over the title by Jason keeps a hold of it * On XTV before a match where Jason is to defend the title again Deadman, Deadman chokeslams Portia putting her out of action and kicking off the Deadman vs. Bell feud. * Jason beat him that night then him and Barry Gower at the PPV but then the night after Jason believes he is fighting Barry but is tricked by Deadman and it turns out to be CVD and losses the title. * Jason then goes on to help Darkstar fight Drake before returning to Deadman during this time it turns out Portia's injury isn't as bad and she returns, the pair share a number of hard hitting matches which leads to a retirement match at Nova. * Jason beats Deadman but isn't happy with it. * Jason goes on to feud with Iagan and they have a Hardcore vs. Submission match at Redemption and an iron man match at ZT * By this time Jason wants so much to protect Portia from Iagan and show his love that he finally after 5 years pops the question, she says YES Titles Held * TWO time TWOstars TV Champion * ONE time ERE Heavyweight Champion Category:Wrestlers